Famicom Yarou
Famicom Yarou is a series of Famicom cartridges and consoles released in the mid-2000's. There are five volumes, and each one has seven Inventor hacks. The 54-in-1 include all of the hacks from all five volumes, including some unlicensed games, and retains the DreamGEAR 75-in-1 menu song. Versions Vol.1 7-in-1 This multicart uses an 8-bit rendition of a kids' nursery rhyme: "Little Peter Rabbit Had A Fly Upon His Ear". #Boat Race (hack of Road Fighter) #Roge Brer (hack of Mario Bros.) #Bomb (hack of Chack N' Pop) #Aether (hack of Warpman) #Penguin (hack of Nuts & Milk) #Van-1 (hack of Twin-Bee) #Conte Energy (hack of Lode Runner) Vol.2 7-in-1 #Frog Prince (hack of Super Mario Bros., but uses Mushroom's title theme) #Bounce Ball (hack of Pinball) #Spar (hack of Urban Champion) #Cobra of Sky (hack of Raid on Bungeling Bay) #Rescue Kuck (hack of Donkey Kong Jr.) #Bounce (hack of MAPPY) #Surface Fire (hack of Millipede) Vol.3 7-in-1 #Ladangel (hack of Challenger) #Scoring (hack of Arkanoid) #Tennis (hack of the NES game of the same name) #Maze (hack of PAC-MAN) #Bandits (hack of Donkey Kong 3) #Mars Man (hack of Binary Land) #Space War (hack of Exerion) Vol.4 7-in-1 #Football (hack of Soccer / Futbol Colombiano) #Tinytoon (hack of Ninja Hatori-Kun) #Bicycle Race (hack of F-1 Race) #Dragon (hack of Fire Dragon) #Lido (hack of Clu-Clu Land) #Gold Digger (hack of Super Arabian) #Levin Action (hack of Star Gate / Defender II) Vol.5 7-in-1 #Future Tank (hack of Battle City) #Air Umbrella (hack of Balloon Fight) #Billiard 2008 (hack of Lunar Ball) #Sky Invader (hack of Sky Destroyer) #Dada (hack of Popeye) #Bitha (hack of Pooyan) #X Racing (hack of Zippy Race) 54-in-1 This cartridge retains the DreamGEAR 75-in-1 Menu Song #Hassle (hack of Front Line) #TNT (hack of Bomberman) #Tinytoon (hack of Ninja Hattori-Kun) #Combata (English hack of Ninja-Kun: Majou No Bouken) #Bitha (hack of Pooyan) #Twin Fish (unlicensed) #Bicycle Race (hack of F-1 Race) #Cobra of Sky (hack of Raid on Bungeling Bay) #Surface Fire (hack of Millipede) #Frog Prince (hack of Super Mario Bros., but no longer uses Mushroom's title theme, instead, it uses its Game Over theme as a title theme) #Levin Action (hack of Star Gate / Defender II) #Boat Race (another hack of F-1 Race; not related to the Road Fighter hack of the same name) #Conte Energy (hack of Lode Runner) #Hoodle (hack of Pinball) #Crypt Car (hack of DIG DUG) #Lido (hack of Clu-Clu Land) #Future Tank (hack of Battle City) #X Racing (hack of Zippy Race) #Football (hack of Soccer a.k.a. Futbol Colombiano) #Diamond (clone of Arkanoid) #Sky Invader (hack of Sky Destroyer) #Dada (hack of Popeye) #Dinosaur (unlicensed) #Gobang (English hack of Gomoku Narabe a.k.a. Chess (as seen in the NES Emulator for the Android Devices)) #Bandits (hack of Donkey Kong 3) #Aether (hack of Warpman) #Resistant (unlicensed; the graphics are recycled from Contra) #Penguin (hack of Nuts & Milk; characters are recycled from Binary Land) #Space War (hack of Exerion) #Rescue Kuck (hack of Donkey Kong Jr.) #Twin Cards (unlicensed) #Mars Man (hack of Binary Land) #Billiard (hack of Lunar Ball; it is also known as Billiard 2008 in the title screen) #Gold Digger (hack of Super Arabian; it is also known as Crazy Gold Digger in the title screen) #Moto Boat (hack of Awful Rushing) #Bounce (hack of MAPPY) #Maze (hack of PAC-MAN) #Russia (Strange Pop Pop / Magic Bubble) #Spar (hack of Urban Champion) #Awful Rushing (hack of Moto Boat) #Roge Brer (hack of Mario Bros.) #Air Umbrella (hack of Balloon Fight) #Chess (hack of Othello) #Bomb (hack of Chack N' Pop) #Strafe (unlicensed) #Tennis (hack of the NES game of the same name) #Lagangel (hack of Challenger) #Garden War (unlicensed) #Dragon (copy of ''Fire Dragon'') #Goodhand (hack of City Connection) #Bubble (unlicensed) #Risker (hack of Excitebike) #Porter (unlicensed) #Van-1 (hack of Twin-Bee) Gallery Famicom Yarou 54 Label.png|Famicom Yarou 54's Label. WDFCH1front.jpg|Famicom Yarou Vol.1 7-in-1 Cartridge. WDFCH2front.jpg|Famicom Yarou Vol.2 7-in-1 Cartridge. WDFCH3front.jpg|Famicom Yarou Vol.3 7-in-1 Cartridge. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Hacks